Reno Bryce
History Reno Bryce: 1994 - 2016 Madeline Bryce found out she was pregnant just a few months after her eighteenth birthday. Madeline herself was the daughter of an English businessman working in Hong Kong and his Chinese wife. Knowing both of her parents would not approve, especially when she realized she must have gotten pregnant during a one night stand while accompanying her father on a business trip to Lake Tahoe, Madeline ran away from home and found a quiet apartment in a sketchy part of Hong Kong. When her son was born, she named him Reno after a city located near Lake Tahoe. The young Reno looked rather sickly, and though he quickly recovered in the course of the next few days, his hair would take on a green color. Madeline was afraid her son would be mistreated enough being the child of a single mother so she dyed his hair every three days while he was in school and made certain to enroll him in martial arts classes taught by one of her neighbors who had been a Kung Fu champion in his youth. Reno grew up knowing something was different about him. When the metahuman scare began to happen, Hong Kong had a pretty overall lenient attitude about metahumans, but that did not mean Reno was safe from his classmates. Some of his peers had noticed green roots to Reno's hair and accused him of being a freak. Reno did his best to avoid them but they pressed matters constantly and soon enough Reno had his martial arts training tested on a near-daily basis. Some days he would get away, other days he would win, but usually he would be overwhelmed and beaten until some adult saw the fighting and caused the bullies to scatter. Reno's mother found out about this early on and tried to get the school to intervene but Reno would not name names. He didn't want to tattletale. Then one day, it all changed. Reno's training just clicked in his head and his limbs moved with fluid speed and exacting precision. The next day, Reno took down six bullies at once, most of which were bigger kids than he. He never got picked on again after that. Reno's martial arts were not the only thing that seemed fine-tuned. Reno had amazing hand-to-eye coordination and overnight became a remarkable artist with sketching, painting, and even sculpting. In minutes he could do an hour's work and the quality would be professional. He also developed a photographic memory and improved spatial reasoning. As a teenager, Reno became a traceur, running through the alleys and rooftops of Hong Kong with unrelenting speed and amazing agility. Reno's talent for art drew the attention of Reno's grandfather and led to Madeline reconciling with her parents. But the reconciliation was short-lived as Reno came home from a day of art classes at the University to find his mother and grandparents butchered, lying at the feet of some large reptilian monster. Reno panicked and the creature grabbed him. Its tendrils enveloped Reno's head and he felt the teeth sink into his neck. That's when Spartan, Grifter, and Zealot arrived, just in time to see Reno's arms turn into wicked blades which sliced the monster apart.Oracle Files: Reno Bryce (1/2) Warblade: 2016 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Reno Bryce's address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: WildCATs #1, in 1992. Links and References * Appearances of Reno Bryce * Character Gallery: Reno Bryce Category:Characters Category:WildCATs Members Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Artistry Category:Americans Category:Metropolitan Category:Artists Category:Dating Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:27th Reality